The Lonely Ones: Character Drabbles
by endiahna
Summary: These shall be drabble like pieces of my favourite lonely or jaded characters I guess one can say. Such as Logan, Vash, Nick, Dan, Raven, Riku, Yuki, and so on and so forth from: XMEN,TRIGUN,TRIXIE BELDEN,TT,KH,GRAVITATION,...
1. LOGAN

Title: **LOGAN**

Author: endiahna

A/N: the first part is an excerpt from a poem that I feel suites Logan very well, it may have nothing to do with this drabblish piece but all in all it fits in my opinion.

I shall probably use it in the future again.

Also the spacing just never seems to stay right any more, ugh!

* * *

'Not-untwist-slack they maybe-these last strands of man in me'

(Carrion Comfort) Gerald Manley Hopkins

He felt hollow inside, he was broken, shattered. Yet he was alive.

He had no memories, at least none of which he could rely on.

Sure he had glimpses of a past so long ago it seems, but could he have had really been that man.

Could he have had loved and been loved? Could he have had a life, a real life?

He felt soulless now. When they stripped him of his memories of his sense of self, he lost his soul. Or perhaps he had always been that way. Always been a man without a soul.

He had been a killing machine at one time. He was great at that, killing. How he could live with himself was a wonder, hence feeling soulless.

He had no past, he has no future. All he can see now is pain. Pain and death.

Just more death to be caused by his very own hands. The hands that harbour very dangerous weapons.

The people surrounding him day by day were not as jaded as he. They could live with them selves. But they would be dead soon, just like every one else that had ever came in contact with him.


	2. VASH

Title:** VASH**

disclaimer: now on author profile just in case I forget, But yeah I own not a thing.

Author:endiahna

A/N: this is another favourite character, these pieces aren't in an any order though…not really.

This excerpt from a poem is also good, and I felt it kind of went along with his character as well.

His character was kind of hard for me to write on since I am new to the whole Trigun area, and I have not seen all of the anime and have not read the manga yet.

I probably made him a little OOC, but oh well. It is a fan fic drabble after all.

Also the girls names, well I couldn't remember how to spell them!

* * *

'The son of man goes forth to war,

A golden crown to gain;

His blood-red banner streams a far-

Who follows in his train?'

(The man who would be king) Robert Kipling

Vash had always tried to save lives, to keep the death count down.

He could not stand pain, and death was even worse.

He could care less what happened to him if other people's lives were at risk.

It wasn't as if death was coming quickly to claim him anyway. Could he even die? Would he ever have a chance to do so?

He knew most everyone else would eventually do so. He knew those two girls would, Millie and Meryl. The ones that risked their lives to follow him everywhere he went now that they realized who he was, the real Stampede.

They could die at any time, but he would try to protect them. Not that they couldn't hold their own. He just knew there was always some bad guy that was stronger and nastier than the last.

Right now it didn't seem as if he had anything to loose, yet others did.

Many had already lost everything; many others would follow soon after.

And if he had to fight for them then he would do so.

Just some times he wished he could just be left alone, forget everything. He needed peace just like every other man.

He needed a vacation.


	3. RAVEN

Title: **RAVEN**

Author: endiahna

A/N: I decided to make two groups of drabble pieces. This group has been dubbed the lonely ones, and the characters I shall write on are in fact in my opinion some of the most lonely ones out of all my favourites…in their own way.

The next group has not been named yet, but they shall be the opposite.

Also the spacing is still getting on my nerves...any ideas on how to fix it?

* * *

'I am gall, I am heartburn. God's most deep decree

Bitter would have me taste: my taste was me;

Bones built in me, flash filled, blood brimmed the curse.'

-(I wake and feel the fell of dark, not day)

Gerald Manley Hopkins-

She liked the darkness, it hid her flaws.

She liked the darkness because she could pretend the world did not exist if only for a short while. She could pretend the prophecy, her curse, was null.

Yet it was lonely in the dark. No one could reach her there.

No one could understand her.

She wasn't really human, nor was she fully demon. She belonged some where in the middle. Not many were like her.

She felt like an outsider when with the other Titans. She knew it was by her on fault.

But why would she want to get close to the others when they would eventually die…when she would eventually kill them, kill the world?


End file.
